1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to non-volatile memories, and more particularly to methods for operating non-volatile memories and a data storage system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, non-volatile memories have advantages such as high memory density, low power consumption and shock resistance. Thus, non-volatile memory devices, e.g. NAND flash memory devices, are widely used as storage media, such as secure digital (SD) cards, compact flash (CF) cards, pen drives, and solid state disks (SSD). Moreover, many portable devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDA) or notebooks are also accommodated to use such flash memory devices as main storage media, rather than mechanical hard drives.
However, non-volatile memory blocks of non-volatile memories have a limited number of erase cycles, wherein the number of erase cycles for multi-level cell (MLC) memory blocks are less than the number of erase cycles for single-level cell memory blocks. When an erase operation can not be performed on a given block within the non-volatile memory, the given block becomes a defective block and a read-only block.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method for operating non-volatile memories, to extend the operating lifespan thereof. Additionally, a method for operating non-volatile memories is desirable to be utilized to notify users of the performance capability of non-volatile memories so that appropriate actions, such as backing up of data thereon, may be performed before data is lost.